


[Artwork] What To Expect When You're Expecting

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Manip, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: Inspired by an AU fic, where John and Teyla live on earth and expecting their first child.





	[Artwork] What To Expect When You're Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfiction, that inspired me to make this edit, is set during the second and third season of Stargate Atlantis.

[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
